Twins
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Twins are powerful when their human. But what about when they are the children of an Angel? And an Archangel at that. Sam and Dean see a whole new side to their resident Trickster, a parental side. His protectiveness for the twins makes Dean happy he's on their side. And lets not forget their heavenly uncles!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes this is the right place"

"That's what you said about the last two places and we see how that ended"

"Well _this_ is the right place"

"What ever you say bro"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Dean was somewhat in shock. First Gabriel the lying 'dead' bastard shows up in their motel room with some grand entrance just to show them he is in fact NOT dead. Then Sam had to open the door to two people who really needed a lesson on whispering.

Ok back track here. So Sam opened the door and outside stood two twin teen boys. One leaning on the other blood coming somewhere from the top of his head. Both looked almost exactly like the same 'dead' archangel in their motel room. They had nothing but blood stained green hoodies and black jeans with matching green converse, and was that an angel blade hanging from the ones waist.

Dean was about to say something but was shoved aside by Gabriel. The older Winchester couldn't remember a time he had seen the trickster so concerned. He ushered the teens inside and shut the door with a flick of his wrist.

"Heya dad"

Suddenly the bloody limp teen fell forward his brother running to catch him but Gabriel beat him to it. Scooping the kid up in his arms he nodded his head in the direction of the beds and the three made their way over. After laying the unconscious kid on the bed Gabriel turned to the other teen.

"Danny what happened to you and Jack? Why are you bleeding? Please tell me that's not all yours"

Dean chose this moment to but in. He had many a question he wanted answered. Like, Who was 'Danny' and 'Jack' or how did Gabriel know them or even why he care so much about their well-being.

"Listen who are they and-"

"Stuff it Dean these are my kids alright!"

Dean was in fact quiet after that statement in a more of shocked silence than anything. So he did as he was told for once and sat back to just watch. Seeing this side to Gabriel, this parental side. It was one they didn't know he had. Gabriel reached over and ran a thumb over Danny's cheek gaining a small smile from the boy.

"Go take a shower kiddo I'll look after Jackie"

"But Dad.."

"Don't make me make you kid cause we both know I would"

Danny pouted and stomped towards the bathroom. Dean and Sam exchanged looks. If these two were Gabriel's kids what did that make them. Half-Angels? They watched as Gabriel put hand on the kids forehead, whisper something in enochian, and pushed the dirty blonde hair out of the kids face. The shower turned on and Gabriel smirked. He snapped his fingers and the kid in the bed was clean and in blue silky pajamas. They heard the shower turn off and Danny came out wearing the same pajamas except green instead of blue. Gabriel ushered him in the bed and told him to sleep but the kid refused.

"Whats wrong squirt?"

"Dad I'm scared.."

The angel slipped a hand under the kids chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"What are you scared of Daniel?"

The kid wrenched his chin out of Gabriel's hand and looked at his hands again. There was weight on the side of the bed and he looked up, tears welling in his eyes.

"That they'll find us again. They were gonna do bad stuff to us daddy bad stuff"

Gabriel didn't know what to say for a moment. Daniel and Jackson hadn't called him daddy since they were five. Now it was a word they used to express emotion. He sighed and sat in between them, pulling the boys close to his sides. Dan laid his head on his chest and he ran a hand through the soft locks watching as his eyes closed slowly. Daniel closed his eyes and allowed his father to draw him into slumber. He felt protected here. With his brother and father and the Winchesters.

"So what are they exactly"

Gabriel looked up at them his eyes sharp. But they noticed as they softened when Daniel mumbled in his sleep.

"My boys Dean-o?"

"Yah they like human, angel what are they?"

"OH! That? That's nothing.. Half-Angel if memory serve me right. Mom's human I'm Angel... Yep Half-Angels"

"So do the others know about them?"

Gabriel got a look of pure fear then something else that crossed his face.

"I don't know"

"Whose after them?"

"Don't know but once I do they're gonna wish they were never born"

Dean was happy the Archangel was on their side.

* * *

So this has been stuck in my head for a while! I hope you liked it! Whose after the twins? Is Gabriel gonna be a good parent? What happened to the mom? Will his brothers find out about them? Will they be nice Uncles or bad uncles? Let me know! Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

It was around midnight when things had finally settled down. Everyone was asleep, except Dean. He stayed up for an unknown reason. He cleaned his gun and looked at the rooms occupants. Sammy had taken the bed closest to him while Gabriel and his boys had taken the bed furthest. Despite trying not to his gaze always landed on the small family.

It was strange to see the trickster like this. His head leaning against Danny's, his arms never moving from their spot around them. It was just... Different than the man they knew. He was always cracking jokes and never took anything seriously. Then all of a sudden these kids show up at the door and they get a first row view into the Archangels private life. He had kids, which meant he had more than a one night stand with some chick. And to make it even worse he seemed to take his role as their father seriously. Which in itself made Dean fell bad for the people who had scared the mini tricksters so bad.

He was drawn out of his thought when he realized he wasn't the only one awake anymore. He found himself unable to look away from the blazing blue eyes staring right into his. Nobody said anything, but Dean could swear he heard the angel mutter something in a different language and out of no where his eyes just didn't have enough energy to stay open. The last thing he saw was Gabriel adjust his hold on Danny and Jack before sleep took over.

He didn't know how long he was asleep but somehow he had been moved from his spot on the sofa to the bed next to Sammy's side. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked to the adjoining bed. It took him a moment to realize he shouldn't this much of a view since Sam was supposed to be there, and the fact the the other bed was empty and made nicely gave him enough alarm to jolt up in bed. Only to fall back on it when he came face to face with brunette blue eyes teen. Dean knew right away this wasn't Danny. Danny had greener eyes and this kid had bluer.

"Jack?"

The brunette nodded and sat back. His jacket sleeve coming to fall over his wrist. But not before Dean was able to see a burn like something bad rubbed the skin raw. A shackle maybe or a chain.

"Dad, Danny, and Sam went out to get breakfast. Apparently I'm not healed enough to got out or what ever"

Dean nodded in understanding and stood up to grab clothes for the day. Seeing as Jack wasn't making any move to give him privacy he rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. He didn't know why but he just didn't feel comfortable changing in front of a kid who wasn't Sam. A couple minutes later he walked out and found Jack had moved to the sofa and his feet were resting on the table. The door opened as they stood there staring at each other, not even registering as the other occupants walked into the room with several McDonald's bags. Gabriel grumbled something about feet and pushed Jack's off the table. The kid stood and walked past Dean to get the juice and food his brother was holding in the air.

It was awkward. The ate in complete silence, except for the twins muttering to each other and gazing over at the adults occasionally. Dean and Sam could tell it was making Gabriel uncomfortable, heck if they were then the archangel had to be too. However they never got to comment on the matter before their was a rustle of wings and they were no loner the only people in the room. Dean and Sam jumped up reaching for nearest weapons. Gabriel jumped in front of the twins and despite their protests made a good job of keeping them behind him.

"Lucifer"

Great. What a way to begin the morning.

* * *

So I know its kind of makes little to no since but I really wanted to bring in another angel and I didn't want to bring Cas in just yet! Anyway I hope you liked it! I haven't decided if Lucifer should be a good uncle or not or even if he should find out about his young nephews! Should he be good or bad family? Should he find out yet? Reviews much appreciated!

AN: If you like the protective type of angelic family story you should read 'The Brotherly Instinct'! Also if you want a funnier one to read I also suggest DeathhunterAshi's story 'Laughable Angelic Mentions' I find it hilarious!


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. He could feel the twins trying to move from behind him but one strike from his grace had them still and silent once more.

"What are you doing here Lucifer"

Lucifer gave him a look of mock hurt, "What I can't visit my little brother"

"You killed me"

"WHAT!"

"YOU KILLED DAD!"

He could feel the hat behind him. It wasn't a good thing to make his sons angry, and now that Lucifer knew that the twins were there and judging by the intense heat from behind, that they were half angel. This wasn't going to end well. He saw Lucifer's eyes narrow at the sight of them and he spun around to put an end to their tirade. But even hos eyes widened.

"Knock it off you too. Now"

"But"

"Now young man"

Jack grumbled something under his breath and marched past him Danny not far behind. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Great just great now his own kids were mad at him.

"Gabriel they aren't yours are they?"

"Yes Lucifer they are and they are my pride and joy and if you even think about harming one blonde hair on their heads I will kill you"

They were interrupted by a rock hitting the side of the motel room and someone yelp something.

"I'm an uncle?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

He saw something in his older brothers eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. Lucifer looked towards the door and back at Gabriel.

"So how we gonna cheer my nephews up?"

* * *

So what did you think? Sorry it's so short but I'm at a block for this fic and I need help! Anyhow how will they cheer up the twins? Why did they heat up when they were angry? Do they have some of Gabe's angel mojo?


	4. Chapter 4

To say it surprised Gabriel the way Lucifer took the news of his nephews would be an understatement. But then again deep down he knew that his brother never really hated his younger siblings and he was pretty sure that Lucifer knew it too, but was too prideful to admit it. Not to mention the apparent reputation he had to uphold. Then as he watched him interact with the twins, it made certain things shine in a new light. He could see his true colors per-say shine through the veil.

He showed the twins how to control the powers inherited from their father, how to use them responsibly. And he would laugh when their mischief got someone.

"They truly are you children"

He had told him that once with such fondness it almost made him drop over. The tone he used when talking about or with them was one he could only remember hearing when he was a fledgling. It made Gabriel happy to know that his brother did truly care for his nephews. It also made him happy to see that they apparently forgave their uncle for 'killing' him. They didn't see Lucifer as often anymore, considering he was in the cage now and he only sent hallucinations to Sam. That being that it left them alone for large amounts of time, which he hated leaving his children alone for many reasons one major reason because they were _his_ children.

So that's where we are left with our actual story. You see Danny and Jack were left alone in the motel room. They were currently talking about how they could free their uncles from the cage and not get into any trouble doing it.

"Well Creepy Crawley's in charge down below so I mean we have to obviously avoid him at all costs"

Jack nodded his head, "Then there are his creepy doctor people we can't go through that again"

They both shuddered at the thought of being under their 'care' again. they hadn't told anyone what had happened when they showed up outside the previous motel last month. it was one of those things, you just don't want to talk about. So now that their plan was out they just had to act upon it. That's how they found themselves in the middle of a cemetery at midnight under a full moon.

"So how do you think we get down there?"

"I don't know think of how gramp's would open the door"

"So you want me to think like a god?"

"Don't start this again.. Yes ok.. Technically you could say that considering dad and Uncle Loki and stuff.. You know what just say something"

Jack sneered at Danny and went quiet. Thinking about it over and over. How does one open the door to Hell?

"Today would be nice Jay"

"Don't rush me.. Ok ok I got it"

They kneeled down and placed their hands flat on the ground while Jack whispered something in Enochian. They both jumped back as the ground began to glow and a giant hole opened underneath them. They didn't have time to react as they were sucked in said whole and it closed above them. Miles away a certain Archangel felt a tug at his grace and he snarled. He was going to kill those boys!

* * *

They landed surprisingly graceful fora such a fall. The firs thing they noticed was all the fire and yet it was still so cold. Then it was the smell, wow it stuck. But then again you were in hell.. How was Hell supposed to smell? They cautiously walked on touching the grace of the only familiar being they felt down here and in response it tugged back, almost condescendingly.

"Dude it's so obvious that uncle Luci isn't an interior decorator. This place stinks"

"I wouldn't say that bro. What if Uncle Luci could hear you?"

"Bro he's stuck in a cage.. not like he could do anything to me from their"

"Until we get him out.."

There was another tug on their grace and Jack grimaced. Apparently Uncle Luci had heard him after all. They walked on and avoided any demon or creature that walked their way. Easier said then done let me tell you. But after long last they finally came to a corner of a large metal wall.

"Dude I knew dad was a _tall_ man but this is just ridiculous"

"Your telling me"

The new voice made Jack yelp and jump back into Danny who simply grumbled and shoved him off. The darker haired teen walked closer to the new comer on the other side of the cage wall.

"Are you Adam?"

The other teen nodded his head, "Who are you?"

"We're your res-"

"Your knights in shining armor"

The kid nodded and proceeded to tell them the layout of the 'cage'. You couldn't enter it from any of the other sides, it had to be at the front. Michael and Lucifer ignored each other and sat in separate corners of the entrance wall and Adam had been staying in the rocky area above their heads. They bid thanks and agreed to meet up at the entrance of the cage. They walked together until the rocks separated the path and Adam had to go another way. When they got to the entrance wall they spotted only two demons watching the gate. The quickly and quietly got rid of the thing causing their uncles to look in their way suspiciously and Adam to break out into silent laughter from the opposite side. They looked around and quickly ran to the cage door. Using what power he could Jack all but melted the hinges off the thing.

"Thank you Uncle Loki"

The door fell with a thud and the three occupants ran out. Adam high-fived them and the older man (Well Lucifer anyway) smacked them upside the head. They grumbled about ungrateful family members and rubbed the sore spots. They yelped when Lucifer grabbed each ear and whispered.

"If your father doesn't kill you I will"

"Get in line"

They spun around and saw the face of a very angry Gabriel. The Winchesters were to focused on the fact that Adam was safe and out of the cage. But a new voice interrupted their reunions and introductions. A voice that made the twins whimper and hide behind their closest family member.

"Well well well back for more boys?"

Crowley.

* * *

SO I hope this helps make up for my lateness! I hope you liked it! What will happen now! Will Michael be a favored Uncle? Will Adam and the twins become mischief-making trio? What has Crowley done to the twins?


	5. Chapter 5

Now Michael was an older brother, so he was used to being used as a shield when one of his younger siblings got into arguments. But this was new, being used as a shield for two young nephilim from the demon Crowley. But there was something familiar with these two, like he knew them or recognized them, something he just couldn't put his finger on. Gabriel, seeing them peeking around his arms reminded him of Gabriel. That's when it clicked, as humans say, they weren't simply nephilim. They were archangel nephilim, Gabriel's nephilim. It wasn't just the sight of them peeking around his arms that reminded him, no it was the fact that if he wasn't an angel, his arms would be on fire. It didn't surprise the archangels in the situation that the twins arms were in fact, on fire. Gabriel's core was that of the flame, and judging that they seemed to have his ability to bend realities it come as a surprise when they also seemed to inherit his ability to control the flame.

The aura being emitted by the fledglings was one of great fear, simple terror. This made Gabriel snarl, his anger at his children forgotten (for the moment mind you he still had half a mind to kill them later) and he turned around slowly to face the man who frightened his adored sons so much. Crowley wasn't staring at anybody, just the twins. Other demons came to stand behind their king. The energy could almost snap at the sight of the 'doctor' demons, and if it weren't for the fact that the cause for the tense energy was hiding behind Michael at the moment and his older strong grace was able to calm the tension it probably would have.

"What do you mean back for more demon"

Crowley laughed, a grating irritating sound, and almost had to double over. If he wasn't in front of the four powerful archangels and the Winchesters they all had no doubt he probably would have. It only made his smirk widen when he saw the twins back themselves further behind the eldest angel.

"You didn't tell daddy did you? No.. You naughty boys.. Have no fear Uncle Crowley will do it for you"

Lucifer had to physically hold Gabriel back, he may have been the light hearted one out of the archangels. But nobody messed with his family, especially as it was becoming apparent his children. He could still remember when Raziel had been attacked by a creature best left unnamed and his wings had been pretty much torn out, Gabriel had went crazy, hunted down the beast and locked it so far away that it wasn't even a thought on anyone's minds anymore. H was a force to reckon with when it counted.

"Now now Gabby don't you want to know what has happened to your precious sons? Did you know that when one is harmed the other can feel the same amount of pain, or when one is brought to the brink of death the other is not far behind. How about when they need strength they can strengthen each others power, or take it away. Or did you know that when one twin is in so much pain the other can take it away? Did you know they are born with a bond so strong that if one dies the other would suffer and whither away until they could rejoin on the other side. I didn't until I found them"

Dean felt disgusted, more than disgusted. Crowley had just admitted to experimenting on the twins. Now normally since they were nephilim and they hadn't really had good experiences with them he wouldn't have cared. But these two were different, they didn't want to just kill. And lets not forget the fact that they had saved Adam, however the glares he was getting from the kid made him squirm a little.

"You experimented on my children"

It was more a statement then a question. The calm demeanor that Gabriel held made him even more frightening. Crowley sensing this wasn't going to end in his favor anymore simply smirked once more at the twins, who were now practically setting not only themselves but Michael a flame, and vanished once more. Gabriel gave a shout of anger and the entire room filled with a bright white light, it died and every one of the remaining demons was dead on the floor. The tension in the room lifted and everyone took a moment to reestablish their emotional spectrum's, while Jack walked slowly to one of the 'doctor' demons and poked it with his foot. Danny wasn't far behind and poked another one with his sneaker. Everyone seemed to ignore the fact that they were still in hell, Gabriel was talking to Lucifer and Micheal, his eyes never leaving the twins backs. Adam had at some point joined the twins in poking the dead demons and was doing a pretty good job in ignoring his older brothers.

"Whose dead weight now!"

Everyone looked up at the shout and watched as Danny clutched his stomach laughing and Jack kicked one of the demons in the groin. Adam was shaking in silent laughter with his hand covering his mouth. Turning to look at the other angelic members in the group the Winchesters saw Gabriel shake hi head chuckling, Lucifer face-palm, and Micheal roll his eyes sighing. The later of the group turned to Gabriel and Lucifer a question on his mind.

"Yes Mickey your our uncle! Can I call you uncle mikey! OhOh how about _The Big M _?"

Jack smacked Danny upside the head and muttered something about stupid nicknames and Michael gave a laugh. He hugged his new found nephews and gave them the same threat Lucifer and Gabriel had moments ago.

"I guess I can forgive you... But your still douche-bags for forgetting me"

Dean and Sam turned around and saw Adam standing right behind them, when they say right behind they mean like they jumped back. Adam stood there, pale, but other wise untouched. Dean grabbed him and before he could protest pulled him in a bone crushing embrace. Sam, the humungasorous rex, wrapped himself around them both. They stood like that for a couple minutes and released each other. Dean couldn't help but feel the pang of hurt when Adam subconsciously leaned against Sam. They turned and made their way over to the angelic family, watching as Jack had convinced Lucifer to let him jump on his back and then Danny getting a pouty face and Michael telling him to get on.

"You know just because your being adorable now doesn't mean your out of trouble"

"Aww come on dad"

"No Jackson your father has a point, breaking into hell is dangerous. You could have gotten yourselves killed"

"A little ungrateful"

"Guys you can finish scolding them or whatever later.. You wanna come back to the motel with us or something"

***Four hours later**

Sam and Adam were fast asleep on one of the beds, Adam had crushed himself up against his older brother, and Sam looked content to keep him there. On the other bed Gabriel was messing around with Danny, something about how he could down more chocolate marshmallows than his dad and Gabriel being the man he was accepted the challenge and when he had failed (a shock to those still awake) had tackled the kid with tickles. Michael was asleep in one of the chair and Dean was occupying the other. Lucifer had taken refuge on the small couch, his lap full of blonde teen. Jack was using the pillow on the other side of Lucifer as his and had stretched himself out on top of his uncle. They were watching a show, Sam had said it was spider-man or something. At a commercial break the room had become silent again, the sound of the television filling the room. Danny had long since recovered from his dads sore-loser tickle attack and was now using the mans chest as his pillow and Micheal's lap as his foot rest.

Lucifer poked Jack in the stomach and got brilliant green eyes in his full attention.

"I am grateful little one. You had just had us worried. We still can't help but worry about what our father, your grandfather, would say about setting us free"

Using a hand to gently move the brownish-blonde hair out of Jacks green eyes the kid smiled back up at him.

"Ooh Chuck! Naw Gramps was cool with it, he's the one who asked us to.. Little short on the details of how though.."

Lucifer smiled and gently raked his hands through the kids locks.

"Just don't do it again"

"No worries there man!"

His uncle shook his head and placed two fingers to his forehead, unfairly drawing him to sleep. In a short while everyone was soundly sleeping in the room. You could tell that things were going to start changing now, for the better or worse it was unclear. But it would be because of the tricksters twins and the blonde the blonde teen snuggled into Sam's side.

* * *

So I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! Um I kind of want to make a spin off series of the terrible trio (Jack, Dan, and Adam) and all the trouble they get into cause I can see them being trouble makers! But I don't know if I should so if you think I should let me know! If you do I need ideas and they are always appreciated!

Sapphire Ookami- Thanks for the reveiws! It makes me really happy to know that people like my stories! Trust me your not the only one who likes Good!Lucifer stories!

PippaFrost - You rock! At almost everyone of my stories you've at least reviewed once! It really means a lot to me to have someone like my stories enough to leave a review!

Aralas Baggins- Thanks so much for saying it made sense to you! I was really worried it wouldn't! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Ooshaboosha- Thanks so much for the review! I totally plan on making Adam apart of the trouble making trio! And I can totally see Sam and Dean having to bail Adam out of trouble along with Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel bailing out the twins (then killing them)!


	6. Chapter 6

_"No stop! RUN DANNY RUN!"_

_There was a single shot and he heard Jack give a scream. Danny stopped and hunched over himself panting and clutching at his chest. Jack was gone, Jack was dead. His twin, other half, part of his coin, whatever you wanted to call it Jack was gone. Daniel for the first time since mom died felt alone. Alone and useless. Tears fell from his green eyes and he ran again, Jack wouldn't want him to stop. Jack would want him to find dad. that is if they still had a dad._

_**End Dream**_

Danny woke with a start. His green eyes flying open and flashing a light blue. It was dark, unnaturally dark. He moved his hands and twisted them to feel what it was holding him up. It was soft, a blanket? He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. His surroundings became clearer and his heart stopped pounding like it was on steroids. He stilled as he heard faint breathing coming from underneath him and above him at the same time. His heart started to pound again and he sat up quick. Someone grunted as he elbowed them in the side. A hand closed around his shoulder and pulled him back down and he started to struggle. He was barely aware as the tears formed in his eyes when the hand on his shoulder tightened and be felt himself being pulled backward. A strong pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him into someones chest. the hand had moved from his shoulder and started to run itself through his hair.

"Danny calm down buddy it was just a nightmare"

He knew that voice, he'd recognize it anywhere. He melted into the chest and cried as the arms tightened and his dad kissed to top of his head. Gabriel watched as his little boy buried his face in his chest and cried. He had seen what it was the child had dreamed of, and even he wouldn't be able to feel that much pain, feel the one person he was supposed to be bonded to forever and always leave for good. He kissed the top of Danny's brown head and simply let him cry himself back to exhaustion. To be completely honest this was really the first time he had seen any of his children cry. He knew something had happened to them, something bad, he knew it but didn't want to say anything about it. Even though his kids were the trusting type he didn't want to say anything that might ruin that nature about them. It was what made them different, well one of the things that made them different. He had other kids sure, even some as the Pagan god Loki, but none like these two. They naturally brought out the good in people, look at Lucifer for instance. Dude had been hating for years, heck he had tried to kill him earlier last year. But he meets the twins one time and all of a sudden the dude has Jack sound asleep in his lap in a room with not only the freak-chesters but Michael as well.

"Danny?"

Gabriel was pulled out of his thoughts at the small voice from the couch. Looking over he saw Jack leaning up, his eyes still clouded with sleep. He smiled slightly, that was another thing that made these two so different. They cared about each other and weren't scared to show it, going by the way Jacks voice seemed to calm Danny down.

"Go back to sleep kiddo he's ok. I got him"

Jackie blink at him once, shrugged, and laid back down on Lucifer's lap, the archangel pulling the blanket back over them both. Gabriel kissed the top of Danny's head again and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Close your eyes kiddo nobody can hurt you now. Daddy's here everything will be alright"

Danny nodded slightly and curled back up against his side. Gabriel admittedly wasn't the best father in the past. After he had met their mother and they got it going on if you know what he means and he found out she was pregnant he had been both happy and fearful. While yes they were his children they would have a part of him in them, a beacon for others to find them. He stayed for a while after they were born, heard their first words (Daaa was it, he had been so proud), saw their first steps, even saw them tap into their angelic halves at an early age of 2. That's what had frightened him, the earlier the nephilim tapped into the half grace connection the stronger they were going to be, and the child a an archangel made it worse. He'd remember that day for the rest of his life. One minute they were playing in the sand at the beach and the next minute their sand castle and toy people inside it were moving around and talking to them. He had screamed when the tiny knight had grabbed its sword and tried to plunge it in his finger, which made Jackie giggle and clap his hands which made Danny look up and giggle too which made the sand castle burn into a glass castle. He had left shortly after returning them home to their mother and hadn't come back but once or twice before leaving for good. Sure he kept an eye on them, they were his babies after all so it wasn't like he'd let them run around like their mother did, unsupervised.

He'd seen how their mother found other men, how some were nice and others weren't. How some treated his kids nicely and others not so nicely, they didn't last very long if the harmed his children. There was once this real religious guy who saw them doing what they did best and called them abominations and other harmful words. Guy even went as far as to 'cleanse' them, lets just say no one found a body. He saw how their mother, poor poor Kathleen, started to hate them for 'ruining' her life. How she had blamed them for him leaving and said that she couldn't stand them, that they were freaks and needed to get out of her house. At age nine they had been kicked out by their mother and told to never come back. He had been furious, but still to scared to actually go get them. So he simply watched as they grew on the streets, as they found other nephilim, got into fights, grew into their abilities.

His boys may look-alike, twins to the very core, but they were different in many ways. Not even including their different hair color. While Jack was a blondish brunette, Danny had turned out to be a full-blown brunette head. Jackie was the prankster, ok they both were, but Jack always found a reason to laugh or smile. Even in the darkest moments he could crack a joke and make everyone laugh, don't even get him started on when Jack had gotten a hold of his ability to bend realities, he was pretty sure that the kid could see into the future, ok not really see but catch glimpses of it (Kind of like Raven from That's So Raven). He had found it when they got into an argument with another group of street kids, taller and older than them, and one moment they were going to be beat down by the giants and the next the next they were surrounded by Jacks. All of them different. One was tall, one was tiny, none of them were the same. They had always known their line of parentage and simply laughed when the others kids ran out screaming. Then their was Jacks other half Danny. Danny was the more serious out of them, don't let the kid fool you he was just as bad as Jackie, but he was able to handle different situations with a clearer head. He was more level-headed and down to earth while Jackie was always up for anything. While he was always proud of his sons, you should have seen him when he found out Danny had gotten hold of his core. When he had learned to control the flame. It was sad how he found it, to make them warmth on a winter's night in an old tunnel. They were similar in many ways too. While there wasn't many things that angered them, not quick to anger. They were good fighters, hand to hand and with their abilities. Strong and fierce while calm and happy.

It hadn't been until he got word that Michael and Lucifer were on Earth, at the same time, that he had went to them. Jack had punched him in the face when he arrived. Whether because he had surprised him or out of anger he wasn't sure. We he had fond them they had hated him for leaving them behind, for forgetting them and told him to go away. But he hadn't, he wasn't going to leave his children like that and sat down beside them. At first they scooted away and glared at him but the next morning he found them both curled into him for warmth and comfort. He had made a vow that day that he'd be there for his children. For as long as him and they survived.

He looked down at Danny's sleeping face and smiled softly again. It was moments like these that he knew he made the right decision. The last person awake in the room allowed himself to be drawn back to slumber, his children were safe that was all that mattered.

* * *

So I hope this kind of makes up for not updating sooner! Kind of wanted to get more in-depth about Danny and Jack! SO now that that's happened our story will actually begin. I have to ideas in mind and I want your opinion about it! OK The first one is on a recon mission or something like that the twins (and possibly Adam) get kidnapped and bad stuff happens or the second one, something happens to one of the twins and they turn on the other and like bad things go down that threaten their bond as brothers and half angelic twins! Let me knows what you think I should do!


End file.
